Você quer um pedaço?
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Por que só uma mão no ombro não era suficiente. Não quando ele tinha ganhado flores tão bonitas! Spoiler 3x03 Klaine


**Título:** Você quer um pedaço?  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Leve spoiler do epi 3x03-Cena perdida  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> Por que só uma mão no ombro não era suficiente. Não quando ele tinha ganhado flores tão bonitas!

**N.a:**Outra fic do [Projeto] The Glee Fanfic Project, agora com o Tema: Chocolate!. Projeto do fórum Need for Fic, espero que gostem!

_**Você quer um pedaço?**_

- Você quer um pedaço? – a voz de Blaine veio de algum ponto atrás de si, causando um leve arrepio.

Virou-se, observando o menor estendendo-lhe uma barrinha de chocolate semelhante a que tinha nos lábios.

Apesar da visão ser adoravelmente tentadora, Kurt apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse em tom reprovativo:

- Blaine, você sabe quantas calorias tem aí e de quão ruim para a pele isso é?

O garoto deixou os ombros caírem de forma quase imperceptível e revirou os olhos, bufando em incredulidade e encostando-se ao armário ao lado do de Kurt, fazendo este fechar um pouco a porta do seu para poder ver o rosto do namorado melhor.

- O que isso significa? Por acaso, do mesmo jeito que não gosta de "decorações bregas do Dia dos Namorados"*, também não gosta de chocolate?

- É claro que gosto, mas de uma forma bem restrita e saudável, com grandes espaços de tempo entre uma vez e outra. E eu só não gostava daquela decoração porque era depressivo estar rodeado por aquilo, sempre te relembrando o quanto todos estão felizes com seus pares e você sem namorado, mas algumas eram realmente bregas, só muito apaixonado para aguentar... – Kurt começou a ponderar nesse ponto e Blaine parou de ouvir para rir gostosamente da coisa adorável que era seu namorado.

- Okay, eu entendi, Kurt, na próxima vez eu pergunto com antecedência ou você pode me dar uma lista com as datas em que pode comer chocolate... – ele deu um sorriso divertido, vendo o outro sem conseguir evitar um também. – Se é assim, parece que vou ter de fazer o enorme sacrifício e comer eu mesmo o resto... – Blaine fez uma expressão como se fosse passar por um grande sofrimento, mas resignado com sua sina; arrancando risos do maior. Só agora ele percebera que era uma barra só, dividida ao meio e metade já se fora, restando a que seria de Kurt e a qual tocava os lábios doces de Blaine no momento.

Ele fechara os olhos inconscientemente, enquanto degustava para sentir melhor o sabor do chocolate e da calda de cereja que o preenchia. Ao abri-los, flagrou o outro com os olhos azuis-esverdeados cravados em si, no exato instante em que Kurt lambia os lábios, imitou a ação para limpar um pouco da calda que escorrera pelo canto, conseguindo um ofego por parte do outro.

-O que é isso vermelho? – Kurt limpara a garganta antes, a fim de ter mais ou alguma firmeza ao falar.

- Cereja, o recheio era de calda de cereja... – Blaine respondeu com confiança e um sorriso de lado, fingindo não sentir o calor que tingia de rosa suas bochechas.

- Oh! – Kurt disse e olhou discretamente de um lado para outro, confirmando que estavam sozinhos no corredor antes de continuar – Você não mencionou cereja! É meu sabor favorito!

- Mesmo? – Blaine disse desolado. – E agora? Eu já comi... – e ele brincava com a gravata de Kurt, até que a enrolou de leve na mão e puxou delicadamente o maior para mais perto. – Talvez... Afinal, é seu sabor favorito, muda tudo... você merece um pouquinho... – enquanto dizia isso ia de um azul-esverdeado para o outro, acenando em concordância no fim e sendo imitado pelo outro.

Sorrindo, Blaine ergueu-se, ficando na ponta dos pés para capturar os lábios do levemente mais alto, iniciando um beijo calmo logo aprofundado a fim de compartilhar o gosto doce.

Ambos cambalearam um pouco quando Kurt foi empurrando o outro até, num movimento rápido, imprensá-lo contra os armários, uma mão na nuca, tocando os cabelos negros, e a outra na cintura, quase abraçando por vezes.

O ato continuou pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, mas ainda sentiam ser insuficiente quando se separaram para respirar.

- Você é muito bom... – nesse ponto, Kurt parou para respirar por estar sem fôlego e riu ao ver Blaine corar e se mostrar acanhado devido a sua frase, portanto, achou melhor terminá-la - ...em adivinhar, por ter acertado de primeira... qual era o meu sabor preferido...

- Acho que você sempre usar brilho labial de cereja me colocou na direção certa...

- Oh, então isso foi previamente planejado?

- Bem... você merece, especialmente depois de ter me dado aquelas flores tão bonitas... – Blaine sorria de muito perto.

-Uhun, é melhor irmos, está tarde... – Kurt comentou, soltando-se dos braços do outro.

Blaine concordou com um aceno, imaginando que Kurt provavelmente temia serem vistos por alguém que poderia não gostar. Seguiu-o, deixando o colégio.

The End.

*Referencia ao epi: 2x12: Silly Love Songs

**N.a:** Desde que li numa fic em ingles que o Kurt usava brilho labial de cereja isso não saiu mais da minha cabeça e, pra mim, ele usa brilho labial de cereja, ta?


End file.
